Travels
by EpPeep123
Summary: UPDATE: This story is receiving a VERY BIG revamp, so it is idle for a while. Same idea (combine stories of BW and BW2, and add the Berries from DPPt and possibly Contests, make up an OC, and set her down into this AU. Cover image credit goes to hiiyun on deviantArt.
1. Birthday

Hello! This fanfic is not a very original concept, but I like the concept, so what the heck. This is a mini-novelization of the Gen. V games. The region and locales will be the same as B2W2, and the journey (starting town, gyms, etc.) will be from BW. Also, I might sneak in some stuff from Gen. 4 (like the berry system.) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Creee! Creee! Creee!"

The cries of the family trio of bird Pokémon, Unfezant, Pidgeot, and Staraptor, wake me out of my fitful sleep.

"Urrnnngghhh." I literally fall out of bed and get dressed, half asleep, in a white shirt with a blue floral/Poké Ball design, green short shorts (it's the middle of the summer), and hightop sneakers. I braid my hair to the side and head downstairs.

"Happy 13th, Maggie!" she cries, seeming way to happy for 8 in the morning.

I should introduce myself. I am Maggie Anderson. I live in Nuvema Town, in southeast Unova. I have just turned 13. I am tall, at 5'4", with a slender frame, light brown, thick, straight hair, and green eyes. And today is the day I get my first Pokémon from Professor Juniper.

"Good morning, Mom," I say sleepily as I sit down at the table. "What's for breakfast?" Mom sets down a plate of Chansey scrambled eggs at my place. "Special treat!"

"Happy eggs? Where did you get those?"

"Well, Professor Juniper had a shiny Chansey in her lab for her research on shininess, and it started laying green eggs instead of white. So she gave us some of the green eggs, to taste if they were any different or had different effects. Eat up!"

"Well... I'm not so sure I want to..."

"Too gross?" I smile. "Yes."

"I'll eat them, then, and you eat your regular birthday meal."

I nod, and dig into my Staraptor eggs.

When I am done, I see Mom disappear into the living room and come out with a green messenger bag, with many pockets. "I thought you should have something to carry your stuff in better than that old, ratty backpack. Also, I packed you a..." She trails off as she notices I am already eagerly inspecting the contents: water bottle, trail mix, sleeping bag, changes of clothes for all seasons, water purifier, a six-pack of Repels, a dozen Poké Balls, a brand-new Xtranciever, a ball belt, and- the prize of the lot- her old blue Pokédex.

I put on the ball belt. "You look like a real trainer already!" she gushes.

"I gotta go now, Mom, I have to be at Juniper Labs by a quarter to 9."

"Well, sweetie, have fun, good luck, and we'll all be there to cheer you on when you finally start your journey."

"Bye!"

I head out the door, and turn onto Pleasant Street. A June breeze is blowing through Nuvema Town, and it is exceedingly pleasant. I know the way to Juniper Labs by heart, as my father worked there before he was killed by the cave-in at Victory Road. In almost no time, I see the great building up ahead. The door is already open to catch the breeze, so I step right in.

"Professor?"

A shy, small girl steps out of the shadows. She has short brown hair in pigtails, and is wearing a blue jumper.

"Amanita! How nice to see you! But what are you doing here?"

Amanita is the adopted daughter of Professor Fennel, who has her lab in Striaton City, several miles away. She is only ten, but she is a genius, having crated the whole Ball Transfer system by herself.

"Well, Mom is working on a big project with Pokémon status conditions, so she sent me here for the week. Juniper has been so nice."

"Speaking of June (her nickname), do you know where she is?"

"Right in the sunroom," says Amanita with a smile. I thank her and head there as well.

"Maggie! How nice to see you!"

Professor Juniper turns around and smiles. "I assume you've come for your first Pokémon?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, through that door is a playpen with your three choices."

I open the indicated door. Immediately, I see a Tepig, an Oshawott, and a... Servine?

* * *

HURRAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS! Anyway, I will be updating very soon, so STAY TUNED!


	2. The Start

"Serr?"

The Grass Snake Pokémon looks up at me with its huge brown eyes. "It's so cute!" I gush.

Professor Juniper comes into the pen. "Maggie, are you d- oh. That's bad."

"How did one of the starters evolve?"

"I don't know, maybe it was battling?"

I go over to the Oshawott, who looks suspiciously tired. "Hey little guy! Did you happen to be battling with Snivy?"

Oshawott hangs its head "Osha..."

"It's OK, little guy."

I turn to Juniper, who is standing there amazed. "You can talk to Pokémon?"

"I guess..."

"Anyway, this is a problem. I'm afraid you cannot take Servine- it would give you too much of an advantage. Please pick another one while I send Servine to the Day Care to breed."

Disappointed, I pick up Oshawott.

"Wottt!"

It shrieks in terror and runs away to the corner of the pen. "I'll take that as a no."

Instead I go over to Tepig. "Since I can't take Servine, and Oshawott doesn't like me, would you be my partner on my journey?"

"Piiig!"

"Well that's settled then! Tepig, return!"

"Tep! Pig!"

Tepig gets sucked into its waiting Poké Ball as I turn to the professor.

"Great job, Maggie!" she beams. "Tepig is an excellent choice!"

I let Tepig out of its Ball. "How do you like the name... Max?"

"Pig."

"Hmm...Andrew?"

"Snort."

"How about Patrick?"

Tepig blows flame out of its nose. "PIG."

"Are you... a girl?"

"Piig! Pig!"

"How about Flame?"

Tepig nods happily. I return her to her Poké Ball. "Congratulations! You have your first Pokémon!"

I smile, suddenly full of energy.

"Time to go out and greet your friends!"

I nod, and open the door. I am greeted with what looks like half of the whole town, screaming and cheering. "Mag-gie! Mag-gie! Mag-gie!"

"Thank you, thank you!" I laugh and wave.

Mom pushes through the crowd, handing me my forgotten bag, and a map. "Sweetie, good luck on your journey! And I hope you go far enough to say hello to your sister!"

My sister is Shauntal. She is part of the Elite 4.

"So do I, Mom."

Mom begins to clear away my friends to make an aisle, and I begin to tear up. This is a deep-seated Nuvema tradition, wherein the people who have come to see off a new Trainer on his/her journey form an aisle and the tween walks down it, exchanging hugs and goodbyes with their long-seated friends and relatives.

I begin my walk. I stop to embrace my bestie Carolina, who is my neighbor. Then my grandparents, my cousins, other school friends, and finally my mother. She hands me my Xtranciever and tells me to call her often. Then comes the final part of this little ritual.

The crowd falls back, and Mom and I walk to the edge of Route 1. "This is it, Maggie," she says. "May you always have courage, endurance, and perseverance. May your Pokémon never abandon you, and may you grow strong enough to advance, finally, to the Hall of Fame. And, standing there on the plinth, may you remember this day and all the people who helped to get you where you are, even your old mother."

Smiling and crying, I hug her one last time. Then, with everyone cheering me on, and Flame's Poké Ball at my side, I take my first step onto Route 1.


	3. Bianca

I hope you like this story so far- obviously, because you probably wouldn't still be reading it if you didn't!

* * *

I check my map. "Looks like we'll be stopping for lunch soon, Flame!" I exclaim enthusiastically. Sure enough, we soon come upon a beach, with a snack bar, contest hall, and more.

As we step onto the beach, a little girl with a Snivy comes up to us. "Hi, guys! I'm Bianca!" She is wearing a pastel green-and yellow one piece swimsuit, and she has blond hair and a bag like mine, but orange.

"Hi!" I say. "I'm Maggie! Nice to meet you!"

"Want to have a battle?"

A little surprised by the sudden request, I accept.

We face off in a square drawn by her Twinkle-Toe sneakers. "This battle will now begin!" she squeaks, and giggles. "I'm practicing to be a real announcer someday. Do you like it?"

"Yes, sweetie!" I say, trying not to be too condescending.

"Well, let's start!"

"Flame, come on out!"

Flame bursts out of her Poké Ball. "Wow! A Tepig! You must be _the _Maggie from Nuvema Town! Fennel told me about you!"

"Wait. Fennel?"

"Yes. I live in Striaton City with my dad, and we are Fennel's neighbors. We're good friends! I'm only 7, so I can't go on a journey, but Daddy and Fennel let me borrow this Snivy as my temporary partner on the way to the beach."

I think about that. I never got that much freedom since we moved here from Sinnoh seven years ago- the farthest I'd ever been was this beach and Route 17. From what I remember of my father, he was much more lenient than my mother, letting me roam freely from our home in Celestic Town, go swimming, etc. Then he traveled to Unova for work, promising to bring us all in a few months. However, when we arrived, we got terrible news. Our father had been working on repairs to the old Victory Road when it collapsed, killing him and seven others. Mom and I decided to stay though, because life was better here, and my father was buried here.

I snap back out of my thoughts. Bianca is staring at me."Maggie?"

"Sorry! Flame, use Ember!"

"Piig!" A small flare shoots out of her nostrils as she charges towards Snivy.

"Eek! Dodge!" cries Bianca. Snivy jumps out of the way. "Keep it up, Flame!" I cry.

"Sniy!" The Ember finally makes contact, and Snivy goes flying back. "Snivy!" cries Bianca. "Are you OK?" When Snivy stands back up, she cries, "Snivy! Use Leaf Storm!"

"What?" I didn't see that coming!

Snivy lets loose a storm of leaves from her tail, sending Flame flying back. "Piiig!"

"Flame! Are you OK?"

"Tep." I look down at Flame to see she has fainted.

"Where on earth did you get that Snivy?"

* * *

Ok I know this was short but it's really late and I have to go, and I wanted to make sure this chapter gets posted. Peace!


	4. Staying at the Center

Alright, I'm back! I wanted to do a chapter where I get to write Maggie's stayover in the Pokémon Center, since I have a vivid picture of it already- I've had to sleep in airports before, so yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

"Snivy?" Bianca looks surprised. "It's Daddy's."

"How did he get it so strong?"

"He took it to the triplets at our town's Gym, and they trained it up! They're so nice to us!"

"Cool! Well, I'd better get some lunch," I say. I head over to the snack bar for a hot dog and salad. When I turn around, I witness Bianca release a Togekiss from a ball, hop on, and fly away. Still marveling at her amazing arsenal of creatures, I pack up and head once again for Route 1.

I have been walking for maybe 3 hours when I hear some rustling in the grass. "What do you think that is?" I ask Flame, letting her out of her Poké Ball. "Piig?"

Suddenly, a wild Lillipup leaps out of the grass and attacks!

"Aah! Flame, use Bite!"

"Piiig?"

Stupid me. It doesn't know Bite!

"Fine! Use Ember!"

"Piiiiiiiiiiii-"

The Lillipup backs away in fear.

"TEPIG!" Flame unleashes a stream of fire from her mouth. I am sure that that is not an Ember attack. I pull out my Pokédex. "That is a Flamethrower attack." it says.

"Congratulations! You learned Flamethrower!"

I run over to the Lillipup, which looks very scorched. I gently pick up its head. "Are you there?"

"Pup?"

I smile. "So you are alright." I notice that it is getting late. "We better get to Accumula Town before sunset," I say. I scan Lillipup with my Pokédex, and it says that this Lillipup is male and knows Tackle, Bite, Odor Sleuth, and Thunder Fang. I recall it into a Ball and head for the lights up ahead, which I know is the town.

As I enter the Pokémon Center, the nurse on duty smiles at me. "You must be Maggie!" she says. "Come right over here and let me fix up your Pokémon!" I walk over to the desk and hand her the Poké Balls. "Now, would you like to rent a private room for 3,000, or will you be sleeping in the lobby?"

3,000! That's all my money! "No thanks, ma'am, the lobby for me tonight," I say with a smile. "Very well then, you may set yourself up anywhere you want, the current time is 7:00, you have to be quiet by 8, and lights out is at 9."

Alright! I have an hour to myself! I take a look around the lobby. The 3 or so cots have been claimed, but there is plenty of couchspace. I situate myself next to a girl who looks about my age, and is reading PokéWeekly. "Mind if I set up here?"

She looks up from her magazine. "Not at all!" She has a warm smile with perfect teeth, and blond locks to her shoulders. I can't tell for sure because her lower half is inside a blue sleeping bag, but she could easily be a model!

I set up my sleeping bag with my head next to hers. "What is your name?" I ask.

"I'm Ellie. I'm from Driftveil City, my dad is Clay. He sent me to Juniper to get a Pokémon. I am going on a mini-journey, because I have a deal with my dad- if, when I reach Driftveil and battle Dad, I lose, I will have to stay, but if I win, I can travel more."

"Cool! Would you like to travel with me?"

She looks ecstatic. "Sure!"

"I'm Maggie! My partners are Flame (a Tepig) and a Lillipup."

"My partner is an Oshawott!" she enthuses.

My stomach growls. "Urk, I'm hungry," I groan. "Want me to buy us some food from the vending machine?"

"Thanks, but my mom packed me a full day's worth of food, so I might as well eat that."

I nod, and head over to the vending machine. After some deliberation over which option is the least junky, I choose peanut butter sandwich crackers, apple slices, and lemonade. I make my way over to Ellie to find another familiar face- Bianca! "Maggie! Nice to see you!"

"Bianca! What are you doing here?"

She giggles. "Well, I snuck out and flew here on Togekiss. I really wanted to go on a journey!"

"Well, you can travel with us as far as Striaton- then we'll have to see whether your dad will let you travel farther. Him and Fennel must be worried sick!" says Ellie. "Fine," grumps Bianca.

An announcement comes over the speaker. "All trainers staying in the lobby will be required to quiet down in 10 minutes!"

"Oh! I gotta call my mother!" I walk over to a corner, in one of the private phone-booth style stalls, and dial up Mom's number on the Xtranciever. "Hello, sweetie!" she says. "How are you doing?"

"I am safely in the Accumula Town Pokécenter, I have had dinner, and we're all about to enter quiet time," I explain. "Well, don't let me keep you! I love you!" Click.

I put away the Xtranciever, missing home already. I then realize I forgot to pack any toiletries! I go over to the small travel mart and purchase a toothbrushing kit, then go into the bathroom and quickly brush my teeth and put on PJs. I make it back to my spot, and wish my new friends goodnight, right before the loudspeaker comes on again to tell us that we must be quiet now. I pull out a book and begin to read.

In what seems like a matter of minutes, I begin to feel sleepy. I put away the book and snuggle down into my sleeping bag, barely disturbed by the quiet whispers around me, the faint sound of the bathroom, the murmurs of the nurse on duty healing a latecomer's Pokémon, and eventually the loudspeaker announcing lights out and the room being plunged into darkness save the light from behind the desk...

I wake up in the morning with the sun streaming into the room. I quietly check my Xtranciever to find that it is a quarter to 7 in the morning. I put out my hand and iscover, to my delight, that Flame and Lillipup were delivered to me in the night. As quietly as possible, I take some clothes from my bag and head to the bathroom to change. I open up my trail mix and eat a quick breakfast.

In the daytime, I notice that the Pokémon Center is more elaborate than I thought. There is a mezzanine, a half-second floor, behind and over the desk- that is presumably where the private rooms are. The nurse is quietly sleeping behind the desk, but wakes up as another trainer comes in, carrying an injured Purrloin.

I walk over to the boy once the nurse has taken his injured creature. "Hi! What's your name?"

"Cheren," he answers. "I'm a new gym leader, but my gym has been disestablished, so I am currently on a journey."

"Cool!" I say. I think about it, then decide to ask. "Would you like to travel with us?"

Slightly affronted, he nonetheless says yes.

I have another companion!

* * *

So, I know making Cheren a leader was entirely B2W2, but i said that it would be combined, right? Also, the Gen IV mechanics warning: you saw a contest hall in the previous chapter. You will find Berry trees. And bike slopes. And every move that has ever been an HM will be one. Good times, good times.


End file.
